Master Puppet Maker
by CerberusBlue
Summary: AU, Deidara arrives at a new uni half way through the year, and at once can’t fit in. So in order to do so, he joins the art club, its president, the controlling, Sasori. SasoDei.
1. Chapter 1

**Master Puppet Maker**

_AU, Deidara arrives at a new uni half way through the year, and at once can't fit in. So in order to do so, he joins the art club, its president, the controlling, Sasori. SasoDei._

Disclaimer and such.

_Blue _here! Hope you guys like this! I love Deidara, don't you? Sucks he dies..._eep_ did I spoil that for those of you who've not caught up?? Sorry...:( Well what's done is done...Review please, I would love it mucho!

XXX

Chapter One

What the _HELL_ – un!

University number two. The only other one in the whole country that would accept him after the explosion he caused at his last one. _Who would have thought that so little people appreciate my art, un! So annoying..._ "At least this one will let me in, un," he sighed, looking up at the tall buildings of the modern looking campus and looked towards reception, at least they'd not asked as many questions as the last one had.

Deidara heaved his belongings over his shoulder once again and headed towards it, told to go there upon arrival for information about his accommodation. He just wanted to get started, he hoped that here at least there would be more people capable of understanding his art form than there had been at the last narrow minded college he'd been at. "Assholes, un." He muttered.

The accommodation turned out being pretty much the same deal as last time; instead this time he shared his room with someone who appeared to be a little more ego-centric than he was...and vain... "Very vain, un...wonder if he's good looking. Hey lady," Deidara looked over his shoulder to the woman that had showed him to the room. "What did ya say his name was again, un?"

She sorted out her glasses on her nose and composed herself, clutching her clipboard against her chest. "Uchiha Itachi." She told him. "Now if you'd excuse me, I've got to be going. If there are any more questions please don't hesitate to ask the dorm-head. He should be able to help you with anything that you need."

Deidara nodded his head and dropped his things down onto the bed on the other side of the room to so called Uchiha's and looked around. "Hey lady," he called again just as she was about to leave the room. "Don't wanna point me towards the cafeteria, do ya, un?"

Sitting in the cafeteria, Deidara looked around realising how empty the place seemed to be in, wondering about the strange graffiti that looked like it had been spray painted onto the single exposed brick wall on the far side of the dining aria. He squinted his eyes, moving his hair from his face as he tried to read the words that were around what appeared to him to be a very ominous looking red cloud. "_Akatsuki_..._rulz_...un...?" he pulled a face and ate the rest of his sandwich, looking down at the tattoos on his palms. On the right, a mouth with the tongue hanging out, the left, just smiling at him as he ate, he shook his head. "Bet they don't, un..."

"New here, girly?"

Deidara didn't turn around at the question, having not believed that it was applied to him. He continued munching away happily at his sandwich before lifting a can of juice to his lips to wash it all down.

"Hey, are you listening?"

Deidara looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and blinked, narrowing his eyes somewhat before he glanced over his shoulder with a broad grin. "Can I help you, un?"

The three behind him stopped smiling at once and one of them brought his hand away, Deidara met his pale eyes and strange silver hair and looked towards the masked creature to his right and the other one to his left, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed the ominous red and white clouds that seemed to adorn different parts of their clothing. Deidara got onto his feet, and folded his arms. His grin widened.

"Akatsuki, un?"

The one to the left nodded his head and put out his hand as a greeting, lifting the orange mask aside momentarily and smiled broadly at Deidara. "I'm Tobi, miss."

Deidara felt his eyebrow twitch and shooed the hand away. "Who do you think you're calling _MISS - un_?" he hissed, pointing a sharp finger at the chest of the brown haired one who seemed not have realised his somewhat obvious mistake. Deidara's hand was clenched at his side, the black eyes of Tobi blinked and he placed his mask back on.

"So you're a guy?" laughed the one in the centre. Deidara's visible blue eye moved to his one, scowling darkly. "Could have fooled me...come on, let's go get Pein's food before he gets pissed off."

Deidara clenched his fists at his sides...glaring at the trio darkly as they turned around, the one named Tobi waving at him as he left...a part in Deidara seemed to snap. He reached for the closest object and it was airborne before the three of them had even started walking away. Deidara smirked darkly.

Hidan turned around, his eyes narrowed in on the blonde behind them, feeling the juice as it began to seep down into the back of his clothes, soaking his hair. He pointed a sharp finger at Deidara, his handsome face became one of anger though before he could lash out Tobi gripped onto him around the waist and held him in place. Hidan's arms remained thrashing at his sides; Deidara stood grinning with his arms folded over his stomach as Hidan continued his insults.

"You little asswipe! What the hell is your problem! You freak! Let go of me, Tobi! Or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass! Bring it on girly! BRING IT!"

"_Hiiiidaaannn-seeenpaaaiii_!!" Tobi whined as he tried to tug back, the third of them remained unaffected, simply went about what business he had at attaining food, trying to sort out which of the set meals he believed was the cheapest.

"What did you call me – UN!?" Deidara, about to go in for the kill, launched himself forwards as Hidan managed to escape from Tobi's grasp, the boy with the orange mask flung across the room and into a few tables that some other students were eating at.

Deidara pulled back his fist ready to punch, when his eyes caught sight of his opponent who stopped almost at once, looking at a figure that stood just beyond Deidara. His fist still flying through the air, clenched for the hit, Deidara hadn't expected that punch to be caught in the hand of someone from behind him.

The cafeteria seemed to go still, Tobi hobbled up from the ground after behind shoved off the table by the annoyed students and wiped himself down, noodles looping from his hair. He surveyed the scene ahead of him and pointed at the two figures stood behind Deidara.

"Itachi-senpai, Kisame-senpai!"

Deidara's face was one of desperation as he felt the cold hand latch around his wrist, his arm stuck behind him as he felt the darkness of a huge shadow looming over him. He swallowed loudly and risked a glance back...the name Itachi rang a few bells. His roommate?

Risking a glance backwards, Deidara's eyes fell over the looming form of what he believed to be some kind of experiment gone wrong. He leapt out of the way, yanking his hand back as he fell into Hidan as his blue eyes met with the amused gold ones of a shark. "Giant SUSHI!" he cried, gripping onto his hand as he shuffled further back and passed Hidan, his heart thumbing in his chest. "I thought that was just a dream...un..." he muttered quietly to himself as he tried to compose his emotions and calm down.

"Picking fights with little girls now, Hidan," chuckled Kisame as he lowered his arm back down to his side.

"Who the HELL do you -,"

"You make too much noise." Deidara's eyes fell over the form that had been hidden by the sheer size of sushi, the calm yet intense eyes of Uchiha Itachi caused Deidara's words to stop in his throat. His brows furrowed, his face showed how displeased he was.

"This brat started it," Hidan growled, Tobi having reached them again he snatched the napkin out of his hand and used it to wipe off the juice he could feel running down the back of his neck. "Not like I did it on purpose, little shit."

"Who you calling a little -,"

"Tobi, go and fetch something to eat for Sasori," Itachi cut across again, handing Tobi some money from his own pocket. "Set lunch C."

"Yessir!" Tobi saluted as he took the money and bounced off to join Kakuzu.

Deidara felt his eyebrow twitch as he was again interrupted, already beginning to hate his roommate. He didn't like being ignored or looked down upon.

"What the _HELL_ – un!"

Two pairs of eyes turned to look at him, yet the eyes of Uchiha Itachi did not, they simply passed right by him as he too walked on after Tobi, while Kisame and Hidan remained behind, watching him with mild interest. Deidara looked after Itachi with a burning hatred in his eyes, only to have Hidan walk passed him smugly, Kisame followed not long afterwards, glancing back at Deidara with an 

equally as smug smile. Deidara felt the urge to explode something over come him, and before he'd realised it he'd grabbed his things and headed out of the cafeteria and back towards his dorm room.

From a single case inside his bag he pulled out a box and took this with him as he followed the map and took its guidance until he found one of the art rooms, several of them were in use, but this one, right at the back of the campus looked as though it wasn't used very often, yet it had within it just what he was looking for.

"Much better, un..." Deidara put the box down onto the work bench and opened it, taking out part of what was within it, his own special clay. The pottery wheel ahead of him seemed to be beaconing him to come to it, and so he did with little pause, sitting at the bench he flicked a switch, wondering what kind of masterpiece he could create today...

It seemed that hours had passed since he'd begun spinning his masterpiece, creating it with great consideration for its shape and stature, smoothing out the edges and lining out any creases in its surface...it was almost perfect, almost finished, before he could truly see the real art that would come out of it.

He stepped back to admire his work for a while as it sat on the work bench, he wondered, what would it look like? Somehow he knew it would be amazing no matter what. Deidara clapped his hands together, it was already beginning to get dark outside, he noticed, so he went ahead to turn on one of the lights that allowed him to see the rest of the dusty room, where his eyes took in the sight of a collection of wooden pieces at the far side of the room. He stepped towards them, noticing that half of them were covered by a sheet. "Un...?" he reached down, trying to figure out what on earth the shape was, lying up against the wall as he pulled the sheet away in one swift yank, and was shocked by what he saw.

"Puppets...un...?"

Sasori headed away from the rest of the group members as he usually did when their complaints and arguments became too much for him to listen to anymore, and thought the he deserved the solitude of his art. The campus was already pretty empty by that time, the school was not large – by far – although the amount of rooms exceeded by far the amount of students...leaving Sasori to an unlocked room of his own that he could use for such purposes.

Yet as Sasori calmly approached his class of choice, he noticed the dull light that shone through the frosty glass of the doorway and paused for a moment...had one of the club members beaten him there?

He sighed, his reddish eyes became half cast as he put out his arm, readying himself for some kind of ambush that would most likely leave him annoyed for days. He'd no idea what kind of challenge lay ahead of him when he opened that door. Pressing his small hand against the door handle, Sasori moved it down and it opened quietly without any force, simply swinging in on its hinges.

Sasori allowed his eyes to pass over the scene inside the room, at the dull lamplight that flooded the aria over the pottery wheel and work bench, he saw what he thought were figures, little clay animals, and oddly enough a box of oddly coloured clay. He paused for a moment, he didn't see any figure ahead of him in the room, or at least in the light, so dropped his shoulders, his face expressionless as he turned his head to look further down the room. He didn't know anyone who worked with clay...certainly not like that.

Deidara hadn't heard the door opening, nor the almost soundless footfalls over the dusty concrete floor of the bare room, but he remained sat down on the ground, on his knees, admiring the puppets as they rested against the wall, none of them seemed to be finished, only half done, half carved or missing limbs or a head. There was a small crate also beneath the sheet that had homed different limbs and other pieces of wood that looked as though someone had just about started to carve life into them.

He smiled, he liked puppets, and it appeared as though whoever had made these took great pride in their work, they were done very skilfully.

Sasori's eyes were enlightened by the blonde hair knelt on the ground ahead of his puppets. He didn't speak, only watched curiously as the blonde – girl? – held one of the smaller puppets in hand, seemingly admiring the facial features. Sasori was uncertain if he should say anything. He didn't know who on earth his person was.

"Pretty cool, un." Deidara got onto his feet finally, putting down the puppet, still with admiration in his eyes; it was rare that he saw any kind of artwork he found amusing these days. Paintings didn't do it for him, although he had a broad appreciation for art, somehow nothing ever matched up to his own...although he enjoyed the idea of the puppets, one could see that more as simple wood-work rather than art. Turning back around to go to his little creations, Deidara stopped and brought his hand to his chest out of fright at the carefree eyes that looked at him with great speculation.

Blinking, Sasori took in the sight of his creature, tall and lean, a little too skinny, his hair a little too long, his eyes a little too blue and eager. Sasori decided – one he realised this blonde was a guy - that he didn't like him.

"Hn." Sasori passed Deidara by and went over towards the puppets that Deidara had left uncovered and from one of the crates he began to pick out different parts, lifting the satchel from over his shoulder he put it down on the nearest work-bench and placed the parts next to it. Deidara watched in dumb awe.

"You made the puppets, un?" he asked.

Sasori didn't greet the question with his eyes, and sat down before he leisurely took his time to answer. "I did."

Deidara raised a sleek blonde brow and folded his arms, at once he could read this person's character..._grumpy ass, un_, he stated inwardly. "Not taking up your personal space, am I, un?" he asked, though Deidara didn't really care, he went back to the opposite end of the room and began to put all of the clay that he'd not used back in the box where it belonged.

"Hardly," Sasori replied, somehow feeling inclined to give the boy an answer.

"The name's Deidara, un." He introduced himself. "You a fresher?"

Sasori sighed, his shoulders dropped, but his eyes did not move from the puppet pieces that had ahead of him. "Third year." He replied. Deidara blinked, impressed, this red-head didn't look much older than he was, and was pretty short too, Deidara shrugged it off, not everyone was tall..._unlike mister giant-sushi, un_.

"You got a name, mister-third-year, un?"

"Is it necessary to know my name?" Sasori questioned, moving his hands skilfully over the face of the puppet as he brushed away the excess wood from the carving he'd been doing. Deidara sat down at his work bench, and smiled slightly, this was the first guy who pretty much spoke to him today, even if he didn't want to, he seemed much less amusing than those Akatsuki-bastards though.

"Humour me, un?"

"Akasuna no Sasori."

Deidara was good with names, and much like earlier at the mentioning of Itachi-_senpai_, Deidara had noticed that the name was that of his ego-centric roommate – _go figure, un_. But this time, the name Sasori rang some bells. He dropped his shoulders. "Akatsuki, too, un." He said out loud.

"Aa."

Deidara, sparked by interest decided on more questions. "What is Akatsuki?"

Sasori made a low grumbling sound, he carved away at the puppet's features before he promptly decided it would probably be in his best interests to answer this annoyance's questions as fast as possible if he ever wanted any peace, it seemed that the brat was about to leave anyway.

"The Akatsuki is a small group of living-breathing-delinquents." Sasori replied. "We specialise in making the lives of others a living hell."

Deidara snorted back laughter, approaching where Sasori was working on the other side of the room, now able to see the small ominous red cloud was stitched like patchwork onto one of the back pockets of his jeans that Deidara had seen since Sasori sat on a high stool. "They do a good job at it, un." He said. "Is that really all you guys do?"

"We're misfits that this school decides will probably be criminals in the near future." Sasori replied. "And I'm certain that they're not wrong." Deidara thought on what he'd said and nodded his head; he supposed – after thinking back over his encounter – that he thought the same thing. Some of them had faces of murderers...others maybe appeared to be into organised crime...he smirked to himself.

"But what about that idiot with the orange mask, un?" Deidara questioned. "Tobi, un?"

Sasori dropped his shoulders again, he knew that the blonde had come to stand behind him; he hated it when people looked over his shoulder. "Tobi is no exception. Split personalities. It is Madara that you do not wish to meet. Much to my amusement Madara hardly appears to us anymore."

"Whoa, really? A split personality, un?"

Somehow at this youth's excitement at the prospect of two personalities in one person Sasori remained silent and stoic, rubbing the rounded face of the puppet and dusted it with his fingers, reaching for the sandpaper to make the cheek smooth.

"So what about -,"

"Brat, you're really starting to piss me off." Sasori hissed, causing Deidara to pause at the violence that came through in that tone of voice. Something he'd hardly expected from the auburn haired senior. Deidara thought on his next actions and folded his arms.

"Definitely Akatsuki, un." Deidara found his way back to his things, leaving the curious puppet maker to his business as he collected his clay and looked over his small collection of things that he'd made, ready to create art with. He glanced back at a silent Sasori fleetingly and opened his mouth to speak again. "Na, Sasori, un, is it okay for me to leave my stuff here over night, un?" he didn't half expect an answer, but then again, things seemed to have their way of surprising Deidara.

"No one usually comes here aside from me. So it is your decision if you wish to leave them in my presence or not." He replied almost sternly, entirely serious, he brought the puppet closer to his face and inspecting the smooth roundness of the face after he'd put down the sandpaper.

Deidara nodded his head and put all of his clay creatures together on a shelf against the wall so that they'd be out of the way. "See you, Sasori, un."

"I hope not..." Sasori muttered quietly to himself after hearing the door shut behind him with an almost inaudible _click_. He'd spent only a few minutes with him and already Sasori knew that he would be a great annoyance in the future, he just had that feeling. He shook it off and carried on working, now that there was nothing there to distract him.

xxx

Deidara pulled his hair out of the tie before he placed his hand on the door into his dorm room. Oddly enough he heard multiple voices inside, opened it anyway as he ran his fingers through his mass of thick blonde hair as it dangled still over that single left eye.

The voices continued as he entered, no one wavered by his appearance, and so Deidara took the chance to look up and note who it was in the room with him. One solemn figure sat on the bed to the far left wall Deidara recognised as Uchiha Itachi almost at once; obvious enough that it was him really...Deidara could almost smell the high-and-mighty that hung around him.

The other in the room, Deidara noticed was someone who looked younger than them, but he had his back turned to Deidara so he didn't see him properly as he sat backwards over one of the swivelling desk chairs that faced the Uchiha leaning back leisurely on his bed.

Neither of them turned to look back at him, and so Deidara continued on his merry way, reaching his side of the room, he put away his clay and found what he was looking for, and without further ado headed to where he wanted to be, the bathroom. Though even after his lengthy shower, Deidara appeared in the door way, running a towel through his long blonde hair, wearing only his sweat pants, he was surprised to see that the dark haired kid was still in the room, seemingly taking part in a one sided argument that he looked to be losing.

"How come that if you don't go I still have to? It's not like anyone is going there to see me." The boy drawled out, anger in his voice that showed in his exasperated arm waving. Itachi's eyes seemed not to be entirely taking in the conversation at hand, he dropped his shoulders, and for the first time, he caught Deidara's eyes as he glanced towards them from the bathroom doorway.

Deidara scowled and went about his business.

"Are you even listening? Itachi?" the black eyes of the youth turned around to see what exactly it was that Itachi was staring at so full-heartedly. He raised a sleek dark eyebrow and looked at Deidara's lithe form as he went searching through his bags, presumably for his bed clothes.

"Who's the blonde?" he asked, and glanced back to a smirking Itachi.

"Deidara, isn't it?" Itachi voiced slowly, at his own pace.

Deidara didn't give him the satisfaction of turning to look at him and yet continued his rummaging through his bags having been unsuccessful in finding what he wanted. Silence filled the room, but it was more of a bored silence than anything. Deidara flung out some day clothes, but still unable to find the shirt that he was looking for.

"Yeah well, whatever," the boy got into his feet and glanced over at Deidara as he headed towards the door way. "I've had my fill of blonde for the day. You better come to that gathering, aniki, or I'll kick your ass."

"Good-bye, Sasuke." Itachi said smoothly, having not lifted himself up from the bed. Sasuke glared at his brother from the doorway and left without saying anything more, Deidara caught a glimpse at him as he'd turned to leave and felt his mouth gaping..._yummy, un_.

"Looking at something?"

Deidara nearly jumped out of his skin, he'd not even realised how close Itachi was standing, or how he'd come to stand almost directly behind him, and far too close for comfort. Deidara stood up straight, realising that their heights were roughly the same, and met Itachi's black eyes with his own blue ones. The Uchiha's eyes seemed somewhat amused.

"Get out of my face, un." Deidara growled before he shoved passed Itachi and headed over to the second bag that he'd brought with him and lifted it up so that it was on the bed. He began his search again then, for the night shirt that he was looking for, Itachi lingered back over to his side of the room and began to change into his own night clothes, it was already starting to get late. Deidara hadn't realised he'd spent so much time at the pottery wheel.

"Gotcha, un..." Deidara smiled triumphantly as he pulled the shirt on over his damp head of hair before shoving all of the useless items back into the bags and put them aside, he'd unpack sometime that weekend. Much to his surprise, Deidara found himself glancing over at Uchiha Itachi as he sat down at his desk, bore a pair of black rimmed spectacles and began working on something...it looked like he was taking notes from some kind of mental health book. Deidara found himself scoffing for some reason and pried his eyes away for a moment before he found Itachi again.

_Soooo many questions, un..._

"Your brother, un?"

"What about him?" Itachi muttered, still leaving Deidara to wonder why it was that he had suddenly been acknowledged by him.

"He looks just like you, un."

"Hn."

"Un."

Silence seemed to fall between the both of them, Deidara wasn't certain if it was the good kind or the bad kind, but somehow he reasoned that he didn't really care very much either way, nor did he expect to be spoken to again. Yet as he lay himself down on his bed, readying himself for the events of tomorrow and his first classes as this new school, he found that Itachi had voiced something to him that he'd only just caught the end of.

"...should probably join the art club."

Deidara didn't say anything, but he blinked, he wasn't certain if Itachi had even been talking to him or not, or even talking at all...so he let it pass...somehow the idea of joining a club seemed somewhat...cliché...

XXX

Will he or will he not? A club, cliché? Ohh maybe, maybe...

I wonder if this was a good starting chapter? It's not very long, usually I write longer chapters, but this seems as though the right place to end it.

I hope that you've enjoyed it! I can't say how often I will update presently, but hopefully if I get into this story I shall update within the week. Also! I would love to know what you guys think – off to a slow start – but it has to start somewhere. Please review ;) it would mean a lot to me and motivate me to write faster! It really will!

Side pairings, anyone?

_Blue x_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and such.

Hey, here I am again, with chapter number two. I'm really pleased with the feed-back so far, it made me smile! Although I did get one review from someone who seemed to be maybe worried? Confused? about the fact that Sasori instinctively didn't like Deidara straight off...yes well, I'm trying to play on Sasori's grumpy character as much as I can – so don't worry, I write things for a reason! Besides, apparently Deidara likes that about him... Lol, anyways, onwards to the next chapter. If you have any questions let me know.

Oh, and I had pairings haha, Kakuzu and Hidan, then I also had Hidan and Tayuya – honestly I never even thought of that!! But I'll do try and figure out which one I'll be able to convey better considering my knowledge of their characters. Hope you guys don't mind. Anymore pairings are welcome, they don't need to be Akatsuki!

Well now that's out of the way – onwards!

XXX

Chapter Two

I'm WHAT – un?

Morning brought Deidara back into the world of the living, he didn't have an alarm clock...but sadly his roommate did...he supposed that he should have figured as much. Opening his eyes he looked over to the bed opposite...and blinked, the bed was empty.

Deidara sat up; the alarm still going off on the other side of the room, a crease appeared between his brows as he brought himself from beneath the duvet and shuffled over in his angered daze towards the alarm clock and knocked it off with one swift blow. He wasn't at all pleased to say the least. Turning the clock to him he read that it was only seven in the morning...his class wasn't until ten...at least another hour of sleep awaited him and yet as he headed to climb back into bed, he paused, hearing a gathering of voices outside of the room door.

"What's going on, un?" he whispered to himself, shuffling over towards the door as he heard the voices on the other side, maybe from further down the corridor...in the apartment kitchen. Deidara realised that he hadn't met his other roommates yet, there should be another few staying on the same floor as him, shouldn't there? Maybe these were the voices that he was hearing. He was a little conflicted though...the voices sounded...familiar.

"Shouldn't we have been told sooner that another would be joining our ranks?"

"I'm sure it's gotta be a freakin' joke...I mean it's not like we need another shithead in this group...we're retarded enough as it is."

"Speak for yourself."

"I propose to swap rooms."

"You can propose all you like; you'll be lucky if any one of us is stupid enough to swap with you!"

"Hn..."

"So what we going to do about our _little_ problem?"

"Scare the crap outta him! Make him run off with his tail between his legs!"

"We doubt that would have the desired effect."

"He's probably more adapt to scaring people off than you are."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Sensei said the reason that he got kicked out of his last university was because he nearly killed a couple of students."

"..."

"Sounds like same thing 'Tachi did, hehe!"

"Hn."

"I like Deidara-senpai!"

"You would." Multiple voices.

Deidara paused. Blinked. He took in all of what they were saying...by then it had become pretty obvious that they were talking about him. But that wasn't really what got to him...it was the fact that he knew these voices, they weren't all new ones to him...certainly he recognised the voice of Itachi, and also Tobi was a bit of a give away...that...and also he knew the voice of the silver haired guy he'd intended on attacking in the cafeteria the day prior...and the voice of Giant Sushi – was that Sasori?

"Akatsuki, un?" somehow, he was slightly unnerved by their conversation. "Who the hell told them about what happened at the last school, un!"

More to the point, why were they talking about him? The whole of Akatsuki maybe?

Deidara shook his head, he decided that he didn't want to know – and the nerve of Itachi! _He wants to change rooms, un! I'd be much happier sleeping in the corridor, un!_ Deidara went over to his bed, trying to ignore the voices and snuggled back down under his duvet, he shut his eyes, rubbing his face, ready to sleep for at least another hour...but he could still hear them talking out there.

"There's nothing we can do about it."

"For Jashin's SAKE - I'm sure there's _something_ we can do!"

"But I like Deidara-senpai! He's as pretty as Itachi-senpai!"

"Hn."

"I don't see what his appearance has to do with any of this."

"It doesn't. But gotta say it! Tobi's right for once. That's one good lookin' guy."

"Hn."

"See, even Itachi agrees."

"Hardly."

"Alright, let's just drop this; you guys are starting to annoy me."

"Oh! Sorry Sasori-senpai!"

"Just go wake the brat up. One more delinquent in this group is hardly going to make a difference..."

"You heard Sasori, go wake him up."

"Don't look at me."

"He's _your_ roommate, 'Tachi."

"Hn."

Deidara shuffled deeper into the duvets, pulled them up over his head as he heard feet approaching the door, inwardly cursing...he thought he knew what they were talking about, but he didn't want to be right. In fact, he'd rather not know. He didn't want to be associated with Akatsuki anymore than he'd already been. _So annoying, un! Leave me alone, un!_

The door opened and Itachi stepped in, much to his dismay. He looked over the room; the blonde tuft of hair that he probably should become accustomed to stuck up over the pillow, Deidara's face was hidden well from sight. How was he to go about this?

Proposing inwardly to just shove him, Itachi held back. That wasn't the right way to go about this. He dropped his shoulders, Kisame would do a better job at this than him, then pulling back his regard for humanity, Itachi once again replaced it with his mask of disregard and with his foot he lifted it to the side of the bed and shoved Deidara once harshly in the backside. "Get up." He muttered.

Deidara bit his lips, eyes narrowed, but he did not move nor did he wish to reply. It would take more than that to get him going. He felt that same foot shove him again, he remained stoic in his bed. He clutched onto the duvet softly so that Itachi would see him moving and kept his eyes shut. Itachi's black eyes narrowed, he ran his fingers through his hair and away from his face, shoving it over his shoulders and his bangs over the top of his head. He'd have to resort to dyer measures, something he had reserved for the heavy sleepers only – like his brother and Kisame – since he could hardly be bothered to give this idiot another shove if he was ignoring him. Itachi didn't take lightly to being ignored.

Leaning forwards, Itachi allowed himself to hover just over the bed, his face just above Deidara's beneath the duvet, he leant over, his lips hovered above the visible ear among the golden hair and a seriousness over came him.

Deidara was unnerved suddenly by how quiet it had gotten. He couldn't hear Itachi in the room with him anymore, but he was certain that he'd not heard him leave, he decided to stay put just encase...yet as he shut his eyes, he found them open again at the shudder he felt flood through his body at the sound of his name being moaned into his ear. He leapt with a cry at the feel of fingertips against his earlobe and clutched onto the duvet as he pulled himself up to sit.

Kisame looked back towards the door of Itachi's room after they'd heard the yelp. He shook his head with a smirk, the others in the room with him glanced towards the door, Hidan laughed out loud, Sasori folded his arms and brought his coffee to his lips again with a blank expression marring his features.

"Good ol' 'Tachi." Kisame chuckled. "Though I feel for the kid, I remember the first time 'Tachi did that to me – made my skin crawl."

"Probably doesn't have the same effect anymore, right, Kisame?" Hidan boated from behind, resting against a counter top, Kakuzu stood expressionless next to him. Kisame glanced back, his small eyes narrowed at Hidan's amused grin.

Sasori dropped his shoulders. They were taking too long. "Get them to hurry up." He hissed, lowering his coffee mug back down onto the kitchen table, yet as he spoke Itachi emerged from the bedroom, Deidara moaning as he was dragged along by his hair out of the room after losing an argument with his roommate. Kisame laughed loudly, as did Hidan, Tobi whined softly and approached Deidara as Itachi ruthlessly plonked him down on the chair that was empty around the table, ahead of the group.

"Morning Deidara-senpai!" Tobi waved, Deidara rubbed his sore head after receiving his hair back from Itachi who'd moved to stand ahead of him too, he looked up and met with the orange mask of Tobi and scowled.

"Morning, un." His eyes moved over the group ahead of him, safe to say that the Akatsuki pretty much lived up to their reputation – _whatever that is, un_. He met the beady eyes of Kisame – aka Sushi – then moved next to the pale eyes of a grinning Hidan, and next to him was the unclothed face of one of the members that had been in the cafeteria yesterday, Deidara admired the scars on his face and what he could see of his arms...realising that some of them were tattoos, _stitch-face, un_. Stood a fair distance away then was a two-toned creature that Deidara hadn't seen the day before, half of his spiked hair was black, the other white...he decided to leave that introduction until last. Then, finally, his eyes settled over Sasori's as he sat at the table, somewhat scowling at him though his brows were not furrowed.

"Is this all of the Akatsuki, un?!" Deidara asked, almost intimidated by the faces around him that watched him sceptically.

"Nope," Kisame grinned. "Pein, Konan and Oro ain't here. Though Oro doesn't associate with us anymore – apparently he's too good for us, what an asshole." He shrugged, he didn't appear to care.

"Un..." Deidara drawled, feeling as if he was being interrogated, all eyes on him, every single pair, even the two-toned guy in the green hood on the other side of the room suddenly gave him the time of day.

"We'll just get to the point, shit-for-brains," Hidan put out his arm as an offering, raising one sleek eyebrow at the blonde who sat across the other side of the kitchen table. "We don't like you, and as it stands you probably don't like us much either -,"

"Tobi likes Deidara-senpai!" he announced brashly, reaching over he clutched onto Deidara's form, Deidara almost lurched from the contact but remained still, his lips pressed together, eyes narrowed.

"Alright then, most of us don't like you. But that don't change the fact that ya gonna be stuck with us bastards – at least that's what Sasori says." Hidan glanced over to Sasori who looked at him in return with a chilling indifference. "So as it stands, looks like ya the newest member of Akatsuki."

"NO, un!" Deidara growled. "I'm not a freak unlike you lot! UN! So annoying! What's up with this, un!" he knew that it was coming...he supposed if he'd taken better notice of his surroundings he would have realised that he saw that ominous cloud stamped or painted all around him, just a whole room of random Akatsuki graffiti that caused Deidara to question who the artist was.

"Did you not wonder why you were accepted into this school after what you did at your last one?" it was Sasori that spoke, he matched eyes with Deidara's pouting ones and stared him down – Deidara still thought he was puny and controlling – but then again – he liked that in guys.

"'Cos I'm a brilliant artist – UN!" finally Deidara managed to pry Tobi off him and shoved him away, freeing himself. Sasori continued to stare at him, his expression hadn't changed.

"Don't get too full of yourself, brat." He hissed. "You got accepted here because this school is adapt to controlling students like you – how do you think we all ended up here?"

"Why do I have to be put in a group with a bunch of freaks, un!! It's not fair!"

Hidan's brow twitched, he pointed an accusing finger at Deidara, his eyes gleamed. "May Jashin have mercy on your SOUL!"

Sasori was about to open his mouth when Itachi put out his hand to ask for silence. Sasori respected this and shut his mouth, maybe Itachi could get through to this idiot before he got himself killed. Deidara looked up at Itachi, still scowling, he seemed to notice how the rest of the group had reeled back somewhat as if waiting for something to happen.

Deidara blinked, he already couldn't stand Itachi, he was just as annoying and stuck up as the others. He continued to pout. He would not be broken!

"Deidara," Itachi began, a serious tone to his voice that was echoed in the black of his eyes. He put his hand on Deidara's shoulder and opened his mouth to speak. "Please – change rooms."

Silence filled the kitchen.

"OH JASHIN, Itachi! We thought you were gonna say something to kill the bastard!! Stop screwing around with your fuckin' room!" Hidan cried.

"'Tachi, if you're so pissed about the fact that you have to share a room with that kid then just move in with Sasori or me," Kisame sighed, taking hold of Itachi's shoulder and yanking him back. Itachi scowled. Deidara felt a little dazed by the conversation. They really were insane...weren't they?

"Sasori-senpai won't let you share with him." Tobi shook his head; eyes went to Sasori's figure as he sat hunched over at the table, a black gloom seemed to hang around him that caused all of them to move out of the way, Itachi stood back so that his form was hidden by Kisame, he did not want to take the brunt force of Sasori's wrath.

Silence continued. Deidara felt the anger beginning to rise in him...and he wanted his art so badly just then that he wished he had them with him. He'd shove them in each one of their mouths and _KATSU! They're all dead and beautiful, un_.

Sasori took a deep breath and lifted his head up so that he could survey the rest of the group. They were silent, all eyes were watching him. His coffee seemed to be cold in his hands; he got onto his feet, the legs of the chair scraping over the ground as it was shoved away from beneath him.

No one said anything, simply watched carefully as he scooted out of the kitchen and right to the bottom of the corridor. The door slammed, and eyes darted towards Itachi as he remained hidden somewhat behind Kisame, his demeanour still calm.

"That has got to be the first time you've pissed him off." Hidan commented, his eyes broad as he gently shook his head.

Itachi blinked and raised a sculpted eyebrow. "I'll ask again. No one seems to be taking me seriously. Someone – _swap rooms with me_. Or there will be death."

"You can just stay in your room, un!"

Eyes found Deidara's angry stare upon them. "I'm looking for different accommodation, un! You guys are psychotic!"

"This coming from you?" Kisame chuckled, he folded his arms over his chest and looked down at Deidara with an amused expression. "There's a reason that you're here, like Sasori said. _You, _my friend, are just as psychotic as we are."

"I'd second that." Kakuzu spoke up for the first time, raising his hand to the air. Deidara scowled.

"Tobi does too! I like Deidara-senpai! I'll be Deidara-senpai's roommate!" he clutched onto Deidara's arm again only to be shrugged off. Deidara scowled...somehow he should have known that he'd get stuck with a group of people like this...no one understood his art..._no one, un._

"We heard you were a pyromaniac." Zetsu stepped forwards from the end of the room, Deidara unnerved by his very presence, the deep green of the hood was almost as ominous as the blood red of the Akatsuki clouds. Deidara bit his lips, his fists clenched.

"Who did you blow up then, pyro?" Hidan chuckled.

"_Kisame_,"

Eyes found Itachi again, his face as stern as Deidara had seen it. Why – Deidara wondered, though not that he cared – was Itachi so desperate to not be in the same room as him? Why was that? _Why_, _un_?!

"Jeez, just come into my room." Kisame sighed, seeing the bordering on insanity that began to appear in the eyes of the Uchiha. "Or just shove the kid in someone else's room!"

"Kisame, you've only got one bed in your room." Hidan chuckled, he placed his hand on Kakuzu's shoulder and they both shook their heads as they looked at Kisame with devilish smirks. Deidara 

found himself suddenly amused at the look in Kisame's beady eyes...almost as if saying – _shit...they got me..._

"You're sleeping on the floor." Itachi announced as he turned away, leaving the room and heading back to his own one, Deidara seemed to go by somewhat unnoticed. Zetsu stepped passed them, Tobi clinging onto his side as they vanished out of the room, leaving Deidara stood in the kitchen with a somewhat confused Kisame – torn between excitement and nervousness – and a very odd couple.

"What, un?" Deidara uttered at the multiple eyes that stared at him.

Kisame wondered off, noticing that Itachi had gathered some of his things together and was heading towards his door. "Hey, 'Tachi! You think that's gonna fit in my room!"

"And then there were three." Hidan grinned. "I feel somehow pissed off – but – I'll gladly feel like this and put up with you, you little shit, 'cos tonight is gonna be the _un_welcoming ceremony! And we all know what that means!"

"Booze!" they cheered together, seeming somewhat lost in their glee.

"I'll take charge of the alcohol allowance." Kakuzu said almost immediately afterwards.

"Yes, well, ya would."

"Un..." Deidara sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this, was he? Nope...not at all. At least Itachi had moved out...though that did annoy him more that he thought it would. Seriously what was the guy's problem? And as for Sasori...well...Deidara found his eyes wondering over to his door now and again...somehow he seemed the most sane of the group of them, he was grumpy and cruel but at least he spoke more sense than the others. Deidara did not like Itachi, no matter how good looking he was there was no way in HELL that he would ever want to spend another few minutes with him..okay..._exaggerated, un_...but still, a small cesspool of hatred began to fester deep within him, and by the time that his classes came around, he felt somewhat relieved.

Though it was still the same old thing. No one seemed to understand his art...sure he made the clay animals and things just to show them, but once he tried to explain his art concept the professor seemed to want a make a break for the door. "You're a part of that Akatsuki aren't you?" he'd asked. At that moment in time, Deidara felt a part of him had died. "As a part of the program that you're in, you're required to join at least one of the school clubs."

"What, un?"

"As a part of Akatsuki, you're required to join at least one club. Didn't the rep tell you all this?" the professor continued, he took it by the blank look on Deidara's face that he didn't know what on earth he was going on about.

"Who's the rep, un?"

"Pein-san. Didn't he tell you any of this?" the professor fixed his spectacles, Deidara shrugged, the wide collar of his shirt fell from one of his shoulders as he wiped the side of his face, smearing it with clay. "Alright then...well...there's a notice board outside the student hall, you'll find the clubs there 

and when they meet and so on...alright then...I'll just leave you to whatever it was that you were doing."

"Un," Deidara shrugged. "Being a slave to the confines of those whose appreciation of art doesn't reach quite outside of the box, un."

"Yeah well...have fun with that."

"I won't, un."

xxx

The student hall it was.

Deidara looked up at the notice board, sticking out his bottom lip, unable to read have of them for their scrawled writing or that even the ink seemed to be trying to run away from the page. Half of them looked as if they'd been up there for a very long time...for half of the clubs Deidara didn't hold out any hope that they even still existed. "No hope, un..."

"You're not going to find anything useful there, kid,"

Deidara looked over his shoulder; eyes meeting the chest of the giant he know came to know as Kisame. He dropped his shoulders, and glanced briefly at Itachi who seemed to be munching on a stick of dango that Deidara could really go for just then.

"Then what am I supposed to do, un?"

"I told you last night." Itachi suddenly voiced. "Because it's compulsory, you should probably join the art club."

"Oh that's what you said, un!" Deidara clicked, remembering that Itachi had muttered something to him the night before. "Where is that, un?"

Kisame sighed, glancing at Itachi with slight worry, but the Uchiha seemed indifferent; as he continued to munch on his much loved dango, Kisame leant past Deidara and taking up one of the pencils' that dangled from the notice board, he wrote down the building name and room number on a piece of one of the notices and tore it off, handing it over to Kisame.

"Great, un," Deidara said, though there was an obvious lack of enthusiasm. "So what clubs do you guys belong to? Since its compulsory and stuff, un."

"Itachi does cooking," Kisame answered with a smirk. "I'm in the kendo club."

"Good luck with that, un." Deidara watched the pride as it seemed to ooze out of the gills on the side of his head...he'd questioned these, but he thought it best to just let it drop.

"Let's go, Kisame."

"Hm – see you, kid." Kisame glanced back at Deidara momentarily as he stood far enough out of earshot. He looked down to Itachi at his side and whispered, "Why did you tell him art club? You know Sasori's gonna pissed off about that."

"Hn." Itachi blinked. "Sasori-san is always pissed off about something. This might be good for him."

"You're up to something evil, huh?" Kisame chuckled.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Un..." Deidara drawled as he watched them leave, he looked down at the piece of paper for the first time and noticed the building and number that he'd been given. He wondered why there weren't any notices around for the art club? Not that he cared...if he had to be in a club then he'd rather be in the art club than anything else – not that the notice board had been much help. "Well might as well, un." At least he might meet some normal people...make some friends...

The building search wasn't difficult, as he's noticed before the campus wasn't entire huge or beyond understanding...it was pretty straightforward. So he located the building, apparently this was the building where most of the clubs were held, there were a lot of empty classrooms eager to be used. Deidara stepped up into the building; he could hear the buzz of students inside, which was nice since Deidara had hardly seen more than a handful of them at the time...the Akatsuki seemed to be a large part of this place...and from what he knew there were just short of a dozen of them. _How did I end up an Akatsuki member, un?_

Sasori placed the puppet aside and reached for his sketch book to look at some of the designs. The room ahead of him was empty, none of the club members had shown up yet and he doubted that they would since there was a large festival in town today that half of the school had gone too, which explained the stillness of the place. Soothed, Sasori continued with his sketch work, drawing out a few more designs for his puppets, he still had a few yet to finish before the exhibition.

His pencil met the sketch book that he rested on the desk ahead of him, listening to the radio that was off on a desk somewhere in the distance, playing some classical music that was distinctly to his taste. His lidded eyes looked up to the doorway as he saw a figure appear on the other side of the frosted glass. His stomach clenched at the sight of the blonde hair, bus his face remained nonchalant and he looked back down to his sketches.

He was already annoyed enough after the show that they'd pulled this morning. He didn't understand what was keeping him so put together that he wasn't the single member of Akatsuki left. He felt his teeth grinding, he gripped onto the pencil a little too hard...he really couldn't be bothered to deal with him just now...but feeling somehow lonely – which Sasori felt a lot – he would not deny the company. The reasonable sanity of the art club was what kept him sane – if that even meant anything anymore.

Deidara opened the door and peered his head around, the room looked to be empty, but hearing the music to his left he looked over the deep red hair that was facing him as eyes ran over a sketch book that lay open on the desk. Deidara stepped in, and shut the door behind him...although he'd not really had a good run-in with Sasori yet, so far he liked him the most. At least he didn't beat around the bush...and he was an artist. Deidara could appreciate that.

"Puppet Maker, un." Deidara smiled as he bounced over to meet Sasori's desk. "You're in the art club too, un?"

Sasori didn't look up, he didn't want to look at those blue eyes, he might want to pluck them out and use them for one of his puppets. "I'm the president of the art club, brat. Show some respect."

"President, un?" Deidara risked a glance down at what Sasori was drawing and noticed the detailed sketch that he was working on, and noticed the puppet that way lying on the desk next to him. It was different to the one he'd seen him working on the night before. "Hmm...Sasori no Danna, un!"

"Excuse me?"

"Danna, un. Master of the Puppets! And president of the art club, un. Don't like it, Danna, un?" Deidara questioned...he'd such an urge to be friendly..._birds of a feather and all that crap...un._

Sasori thought on it for a moment. Somehow coming from Deidara he took it as a compliment, but he decided that he shouldn't dignify it with an answer, instead decided to pretty much avoid it. "Here for something, brat?"

"My name is Deidara, Danna, un."

"Isn't that what I said?"

"_Un..._" Deidara muttered, his expression suddenly dropping as well as his body as he placed himself down on a chair opposite Sasori. "I came to join the art club, un."

"Yes?"

"So can I join the art club, Danna, un?"

_Yes_, Sasori decided finally, _you can call me Danna_. He blinked, Deidara was wining about something. "Brat," Sasori said, causing Deidara to halt. "I don't care."

"You don't, un?"

"You seem surprised."

"Not really, un...Akatsuki seems to be like that...hmm...whatcha doing, Danna, un?"

Sasori looked at Deidara's eyes for the first time since he'd come in. They were entire sincere, entirely serious...he was really interested as he looked down at the sketch book with some kind of lustre to his shocking blue eyes – well _eye_ – only one was visible just then.

Sasori made a small sound in his throat and composed himself. "I have an exhibition that I'm putting some of my puppets in. I'm just drawing up some sketches for the designs."

"Oh wow, un! This is your art, right, Danna?"

"It is."

"My art is boom, un."

Sasori looked again at Deidara's face, but there was nothing there to show that he was joking at all...somehow he thought that he was entirely serious. "Boom?"

"I'll have you show you sometime, Danna, un." Deidara smiled broadly, resting on the table. "Where are the rest of the club, un?"

"There's a festival in town." He replied and went back to his sketching. Deidara nodded his head.

"Why didn't you go, Danna, un?"

Sasori raised a neat blood red brow and looked up to Deidara with his odd reddish brown eyes that Deidara found very interesting. "I've no interest in such things."

"Shame, un." Deidara sighed.

"Why's that?" Sasori inquired, for curiosity's sake.

"Because I would like to have gone with someone, un...now that I know there is one. I like festivals, un." Why was Sasori not surprised by this?

"You can go with Zetsu and Tobi."

"Zetsu, un?"

"The big guy with the green hood."

"Oh, un – he kinda scares me, un." Deidara confessed with a cringe. "Why does he say 'we', un? Is it supposed to be like the royal 'we', un?"

"Zetsu is also one blessed with a split personality. Though both personalities take parts in conversations and such. Oddly enough he and Tobi get along rather well. You'll get used to it."

"Akatsuki is weird, un." Deidara sighed. "Ne, Danna, un...what's an _un_welcoming ceremony, un?" He asked, remembering the words of Hidan from that morning.

"Just an acceptance party." Sasori replied casually. "An excuse for us to get drunk really..." he seemed to sigh, dropping his shoulders.

"Oh...a party, un." Deidara didn't mind that idea so much.

"Anything else since you're at it, brat?" Sasori questioned, his voice a little more bitter than he'd intended. Deidara shrugged and sunk back into his chair. He decided that although Sasori was certainly grumpy and didn't call him by his name...which was somewhat annoying...he definitely liked him the best.

XXX

Ah I love Akatsuki...they're so amusing. I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! I love writing their conversations! I worked a little more on Sasori/Deidara too, noticed, didja?

Did anyone get any side pairing vibes from this? I did...Kisame/Itachi...I don't know if I like them together though...Kisame frightens me. Yes...he frightens me. And Itachi – well I love Itachi!! Well if enough of you want it, then I'll continue to hint at it.

As for the Kakuzu/Hidan thing I'm still trying to figure it out! Maybe in the next chapter, there will be a party with drinking and lots of odd questions! YEY!

Thanks for taking your time to read this ;) your reviews from last chapter really made me smile! SO I would love it if I had some more – hint-hint – so that's all for now – maybe I'll update by next week but no promises! The more reviews I get the more I'll want to write!!

Ja – _Blue_ x


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO!! I love my reviewers! You're so funny and interesting and you're nice to me! Aw you're all so sweet! And thanks for the reviews, you're all so good to me!

OH – regarding reviews – JayJay-chan!! You made me GIGGLE!! I think I like what you wrote – I might steal it for future chapters, do you mind?? You can tell me to keep my filthy hands off it!! I won't mind – I will but I won't let it show...

Anyways! So more people like Kisame/Itachi – good because by this point, no matter how much Kisame scares me, I can make him into as much of a wuss as I want!! And besides I think Itachi might be gasping for it...hmmm...E-NE-WAY! Who's up for an Akatsuki party? X3 I don't think I'm ready for it...oh the drinking...oh the silly-ness...oh the horny-ness!! Alas...it must be done...

And yeah, I've been meaning to ask – do you find this humours? Because I never thought of it like that...I've never been good at writing humour...I'm such a serious writer...never mind! I guess if I just write some interesting stuffs it doesn't matter. By the way – you people are awesome. I'll stop now.

OH GOD – the swearing...Hidan is fun, but WOW...so sorry if you like think it's excessive but there's a lot of Hidan in this chapter – cos he's awesome! X3

XXX

Chapter Three

Can't _BREATHE _– un!

Alcohol.

_Oh, what a wondrous thing you are, un. _"You make the best art, un..."

"He's talking to the fucking vodka..." Hidan whispered, resting into Kakuzu, their eyes watching Deidara from across the table...they hadn't even started drinking yet. "Should we...er...give them some space?"

"I hear you, un." Deidara glanced towards them, before he stood up straight and took the bottle in his hand and clutched it against him. Hidan rested back in his seat; Kakuzu sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Where is every one, un? I thought I just saw Kisame and Itachi, un."

"Kisame's picky with what he drinks," Kakuzu informed them. "For some reason he doesn't drink spirits. Which is probably for the best...so expensive."

"_Heh_ – you were willing enough to buy the stuff earlier – or was it my charm that got you?" Hidan chuckled, nudging Kakuzu in the shoulder; he didn't gain a reply, rather a grunt. "Ah screw you. You love this shit! Serious alcoholic," Hidan nodded as he looked towards Deidara again as he'd settled down at the other end of the table, yanking the wide collar of his long sleeved shirt up over his bare shoulder...it kept on falling down..._so annoying, un...it's hard to be sexy all the time, un..._

"I resent that." Kakuzu retorted.

"Kazu – _you would_."

"You two act like a married couple, un." Deidara pointed out with a grin as he rested his arms on the table, gaining looks from the both of them. Hidan raised a sleek eyebrow and shrugged.

"Kazu and I have been friends since the fucking dawn of time!" Hidan grinned broadly, he seemed somewhat proud of his accomplishment. Deidara couldn't help but smile, he wondered how nice that would be, to have a good friend like that. Deidara had never really had many great relations with people. "So I heard that you joined the art club, shit-for-brains. That's Sasori's territory you know."

"Hmm, Danna didn't have any problem with it, un."

"Danna?" They both voiced with equal confusion as they eyed Deidara carefully. Deidara blinked, he'd not really registered what he'd said. He grinned and rested up on his elbows on the surface of the table as they heard a few doors opening down the corridor.

"Mhm, Danna, un." Deidara smiled.

"And he _lets_ you call him this?" Hidan snorted. Deidara's visible eye was wide and truthful as he nodded his head; Hidan rested back and folded his arms across his chest. "_Che_. Figures that Sasori would go for something like that."

"What's that supposed to mean, un?!"

"I think he's probably a bit of a sadist too, you know, like Itachi." Deidara went somewhat unnoticed as Hidan turned to carry on a side conversation with Kakuzu that apparently Deidara's ears were too young to hear. So Deidara turned away, taking his vodka with him by the neck of the bottle and headed towards his room as Kisame and Itachi walked through the door of the apartment, Kisame heaving a crate of booze on his shoulder, Itachi with a plastic bag filled with even more of the stuff.

"Oh, hey kid." Kisame met Deidara's eyes as he was stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching them enter with one blonde brow raised at the sheer amount of drink that they'd brought with them. He didn't think he'd survive the night...somehow...

"Hey did anyone know that Sasori had a relative?" Kisame asked as they found themselves back in the kitchen with Hidan and Kakuzu whose conversation had ended once Itachi had stepped into the apartment, yet his black eyes looked upon them accusingly as if he knew what they'd been talking about.

"He does? He thought he just had like his grandmother or something?" Hidan voiced his thoughts on the matter as the crate of booze met the kitchen table.

"Yeah, so did we, but we saw him with this weird red-haired kid – not often you see guys with the same hair colour as Sasori's." Kisame chuckled and watched Itachi move around him towards the fridge with some of the cans, only to open it and jump back slightly.

"How did this even happen?" Itachi voiced as he stood up with his shoulders dropped, his expression blank as always. Deidara peered past Kisame to see what he was talking about and nearly chocked.

"It's official, un. I'm going to die tonight."

"Please, don't get my bloody hopes up."

"How much money did you guys spend?!" Kisame cried, the sheer amount of drink that they'd managed to shove in the fridge outnumbered the other contents by at least eight to one. Deidara sunk against the furthest wall next to the door and clutched onto his vodka lovingly, though his face showed him to be somewhat depressed.

"_Too much_." Kakuzu muttered, his face seemed to twitch. Hidan laughed and patted Kakuzu on the back as he got up onto his feet.

"Well it's only fair – I mean - Kisame drinks like a fish – not being funny or anything – and he's always left with all this shit left over when we haven't got anything left. And Kisame doesn't fucking share – such a tight-ass."

For some reason or another, Itachi snorted at this.

Eyes turned in his direction, but silence reigned supreme, and was only interrupted when music sounded from the next room and then the cheerful bouts of Tobi as he congratulated Zetsu-_senpai_ on fixing the stereo.

"Nice one, Zetsu!" Hidan grinned as he went into the next room, followed not long after by Kakuzu. Deidara remained in the kitchen for a little longer with Kisame and Itachi as they attempted to shuffle around the haphazard placing of bottles in the fridge to fit in some of Kisame's can's.

"So did Sasori let you into the art club?" Kisame asked as he noticed that Deidara was still stood at the opposite wall, he probably didn't really know what to do with himself.

Deidara blinked and nodded his head. "Un." He replied. "Hidan seemed surprised too, un. Why is that, un?" he scowled. Kisame glanced at Itachi and caught his smirk before he blinked himself and got up onto his feet to face Deidara with a shrug.

"Sasori likes his space. And he sure as hell don't like any of us in his art club. He must like you, kid." Kisame grinned. Deidara didn't know why, but he liked that answer very much, it made him feel somewhat...warm on the inside.

"Really, un?"

"Sure, why not?" Kisame grinned; his pointy teeth seemed more threatening although Deidara gathered it was supposed to be a friendly gesture. Okay, since he'd calmed down a bit, Deidara had realised that the Akatsuki weren't _all_ that bad. Oddly enough they had some kind of weird warped respect at the school; it annoyed him that people automatically thought he was a member, though...it made him angry that these people seemed to think that of him when he'd not even done anything.

"I dunno, un. You guys don't seem to like me so why should Sasori Danna, un?"

"Danna?" Itachi stood up straight from squatting ahead of the fridge with a few bottles balanced in his hands; he raised a brow at Deidara but said nothing more and turned towards the fridge again to replace some of the bottles. Kisame didn't say anything.

"Kid, it's not that we dislike you -,"

"_Sure_, un." Deidara rolled his eyes. "So what was that argument about this morning then, un?"

"Don't pout, brat."

"Danna, un!" Deidara gasped as he realised the figure stood next to him in the doorway. Sasori glanced at him with an amused gleam to his reddish brown eyes; Deidara looked away with his lips pursed.

"Ne, Sasori, who was that kid you were talking to out there?" Kisame asked, going about helping Itachi with the drinks. Sasori thought a moment as to what Kisame was talking about, noticing the bottle of vodka that Deidara clung onto and allowed his eyes to fall over the amount of alcohol that had seemingly gathered itself together on the table top.

"Oh, Gaara?" Sasori offered, feeling Deidara's eye following him. "He's a cousin...or something." He sat himself down at the kitchen table, hearing the music in the other room and the beginning of an unruly argument between Hidan and Kakuzu. "Apparently he knows your brother, Itachi-san."

"Hn." Itachi began. "I wasn't aware that Sasuke had acquaintances."

"Woo, harsh much? Hey what do you call Suigetsu?" Kisame offered, seeming somewhat offended.

"His bitch."

Sasori chuckled. "I thought that Sasuke-san was with that blonde idiot."

"Who? Oh, that Fish-cake-kid?" Kisame raised a brow and shrugged.

"Things change." Itachi put to them. Deidara didn't understand what was going on, and somehow he was glad for it.

"_Che_. Whatever..." Kisame grunted, opening one of the cans and brought it to his lips.

"I hear boozing in there!" Hidan cried from the other room before he appeared in the doorway, his face placed somewhat with a dark grin. "Let's get to it then bitches!"

xxx

In _what_ – two, _maybe_ three hours – Deidara had never imagined that he would witness such absurdity ever in his life. In fact, he'd thought he'd seen it all...but he couldn't be so lucky. Drinking with that Akatsuki had probably been the single most terrifying thing that he'd ever done in his life. Sure he could handle blow-up-in-your-face explosives, but this? _Not this, un_.

Deidara pretty much realised that most of the time he'd spent there so far, he'd been ignored, and he'd not really liked that very much, but as soon as the drinks started, as soon as the music got louder, there was nothing else for it, he wanted to be ignored. Personalities changed almost drastically, he noticed, with the slight intake of alcohol.

Itachi frightened him the most.

"So Deidara," Hidan prodded at him again with his foot as he lay sprawled out on the floor with his bottle of something-or-other resting on his chest. "It's your turn."

"My turn, un?" Deidara questioned, leaning over the arm of the settee his eyes finding Kisame at the other side of the room, talking with a laughing Itachi. Deidara didn't know why but for some reason seeing that expression on his face frightened him. His cheeks were red, he'd drunk far too much, and although he was quiet most of the time a conversation seemed to be futile, only giggles came out whenever he was asked anything – that is – if he wasn't too busy falling off or over things.

"Yeah, your fucking turn." Hidan pointed a sharp finger his way, Kakuzu hiccupped from his left and dropped down face first onto the ground. Deidara sighed, he felt too tired to move.

"_Stuffu_!" the voice suddenly erupted from the other side of the room and eyes moved over towards Itachi and Kisame as Itachi fell backwards off the side of the settee and pulled Kisame with him. They landed on the ground with a thud and laughter seemed to erupt from the rest of them. Even Deidara found himself laughing.

"Sasori's gone!!" Hidan laughed as he pointed to Sasori who sat on the opposite side of the settee to Deidara. Deidara turned to look in his direction, noticing that he'd hardly said anything the whole night, but now his head was drooping forwards into his chin, his cheeks flushed crimson. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Didn't take him long, un." Deidara pointed out, blinking, wondering about the little things like...were the rest of the students in the same building as them too frightened to tell them to turn the music off? He laughed softly to himself, but he couldn't stop it, and soon enough was laughing really very hard.

"I – can't breathe – UN!" he laughed still as he fell onto the floor, his vodka bottle escaping his grasp. Hidan shoved him with his foot and Deidara rolled over onto his back, reaching out for the empty bottle but it was just out of his reach.

"Let's play a game!" Tobi voiced after he and Zetsu looked up from the other side of the coffee table.

"What – what kind of game, un?" Deidara managed to ask between gasps as he tried to catch his breath. Hidan sat up and rolled Kakuzu onto his side to stop him from suffocating before leaning on him to get himself onto his feet. Kakuzu choked from the pressure on his chest and opened his eyes to look around him as if he didn't recognise his surroundings.

"Let's play truth or dare! Right Zetsu-senpai!"

"Aren't we a bit old for that?" Kisame asked, managing to pull Itachi back up off the floor, the Uchiha clutching onto him for dear life. Deidara managed to pull himself up onto his feet and lifted his hand to the air.

"I'll play, un!" Deidara looked back to Sasori and approached him, nudging him in the shoulder to wake him up. "Danna, Danna, un?" Sasori's head dropped back and he grunted, waving his hand in the air as to shoo Deidara away. "Danna, un!"

"What! What? _Brat_?" Sasori blinked, dazed as he looked up in the blue eyes of Deidara and swayed a little bit before he pulled himself together and moved Deidara aside to stop himself from staring.

"Play truth or dare with us, Sasori-senpai!" Tobi cheered.

"I'll play! Kisame I dare you to -,"

Kisame covered Itachi's mouth before he could say anymore, and held him close to his chest. Deidara eyed him with suspicion. "He always gets like this." Kisame offered but Deidara's brow remained raised, and Hidan dropped in through the door with more bottles in his hand, he shoved one ahead of Kakuzu and forced one to Deidara's face before he fell sloppily back down onto his feet.

Itachi pulled Kisame's hand from over his mouth and shoved him away. "Bad FISHY!"

Kisame sighed and rolled his eyes. Itachi pulled onto Kisame's shit to lift himself onto his feet and wobbled over towards the rest of the group as they sat around the littered coffee table in the centre of the room. "Sit." He commanded and Kisame did as he was told. Deidara giggled softly as he observed their behaviour.

Sasori lifted himself up and dropped back down around the coffee table as Hidan moved his arms over it and shoved away all of the empty bottles and cans from the surface and littered them over the floor.

"Alright then. Truth or fucking dare!" Hidan cried out dramatically as he slammed an empty bottle down onto the table. "You bastards know the fucking rules, yeah?" Hidan didn't bother waiting for an answer before he spun the bottle on the table, firstly it landed on Zetsu. Hidan grinned in mild amusement.

"Alright then! What bitch in this room would you eat?"

"What kind of stupid question is that, un?!"

"We would eat Hidan."

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about! You twats need to get your shitting priorities straight!" Hidan pointed at the rest of the table accusingly.

"That's retarded, un!" Deidara announced.

"That's Akatsuki," Sasori muttered from his side, his eyes glazed and lidded, he swayed, bashing gently against Deidara's arm now and again before bouncing off Kisame who sat on his other side.

The questions seemed to go around for a while, one of the favourites yet was when Kakuzu brought the question to Itachi as to whether he'd ever had any whores before – to which he replied – "_I am the fucking whore."_ The group seemed to get a reasonable amount of laughs out of that, Sasori did too despite his drunken state.

Eventually dares were issued out among the group, Hidan was the first to ask for one, Deidara, having been giggling to himself dared Hidan straight out to undress and run around the campus screaming _AKATSUKI RULZ 4-FUCKIN-EVA!_ He did so, promptly actually, the Akatsuki gathered at the front of the apartment in all their drunken glory and watched as Hidan streamed passed them from stripping in the hallway. He shoved his clothes in Kakuzu's face and launched outside with a powerful cry that was enough to disturb Jashin...

They watched in total drunken amusement as other students began to look through windows, Hidan so entirely wasted that he couldn't care in the slightest – not that he would anyway – and carried on 

going, screaming at the top of his lungs as he went along. It wasn't too long before even Sasori was on his knees laughing, unable to keep steady as he lent to hold onto Deidara's leg for support. Not that Deidara minded.

Although crowds had gathered to watch the spectacle, when Hidan had finished, unable to scream anymore, he calmly walked back towards the Akatsuki's apartment and receiving his clothes back from a highly amused Kakuzu they all went back to their rightful places around the coffee table...well...aside from Kisame and Itachi.

They had vanished some time ago, during the spectacle with Hidan, and as that said Akatsuki member walked past the door of Kisame and Itachi's room he cheered loudly and grabbed onto the nearest person to him – being Tobi – and although he'd intended to whisper, it happened to be loud enough for everyone to hear.

"About FUCKING TIME! Kisame's been fucking gaping for it for FUCKING EVER!"

Deidara managed to hobble past, lifting Sasori into him as they dropped down again around the coffee table, though it wasn't long before it was Deidara doing all the clinging. Hidan – although clearly not sober – seemed to remember that they'd been playing a game, and although he did not spin the bottle he automatically decided that it was Deidara's turn.

"Dare, un..." Deidara spluttered. Hidan chuckled evilly.

"I dare YOU – to dress in drag! FUCK YES!"

Deidara didn't really allow it time to sink in, nor did he question where the Akatsuki had gathered all of the female clothing from, but he didn't argue and messily managed to get undressed and put on the weird skirt and spaghetti strapped top along with the feathered boa. He screwed the heels; lobbing them out of the nearest open window after nearly cracking his head open on the nearest cabinet when he'd first given it a go.

To be honest, when he stepped in, hardly anyone noticed anything different – well aside from Tobi who couldn't tell the difference anyway. The night seemed to continue in such a way until in drunken heaps some of them attempted to fumble towards their own beds, heads ached already, as did limbs and as they continued to attempt movement it seemed as though they weren't getting anywhere. Deidara didn't remember much past the whole dressing as a girl thing, he pretty much figured that he'd fallen out cold and had been left on the lounge floor.

Yet when he woke up, that wasn't so much the case.

xxx

Deidara's dreams were warm and fuzzy, filled with explosions and ninja's and giant clay birds and puppets, lots of nice – _eh? Puppets, un?_ Deidara was awake suddenly, but didn't open his eyes just then. His head hurt, really badly, he could hear the echoes of the world around him like dull bashes to his skull assaulting his ears like no one's business.

Deidara groaned, he felt the feather boa around his neck brush against his skin and choking him the more he moved, and so he decided against it. He was warm and comfy anyway, he didn't feel much like moving...actually, he couldn't even move his left arm. Deidara's eyes opened, he was clutching 

onto something that he'd originally thought had been his duvet, and although it was certainly as warm as his duvet it was too solid.

He blinked, unable to see clearly through the pink of the feather boa as it assaulted his face, Deidara tried to move his arm again, but managed to fail somewhat, lifting his other arm, he gently lifted his head up slightly, seeing the paleness of skin facing him, and a bare torso. Deidara blinked and yawned, it hadn't really clicked yet.

He wriggled a little more, trying to figure out what was going on, only to hear a small muffled voice from somewhere above him.

"Will you stop moving around...this is uncomfortable enough as it is, brat."

XXX

NO I _DIDN'T_!? Yes – _yes_ I did...I left it like that.

I think you guys have already guessed that this whole Sasori/Deidara thing is going pretty slowly...honestly I just need some time...maybe a little more interaction in the next chapter, with the art club and all. And YEY Kisame/Itachi haha...yes? No? MEH – never mind.

I hope this chapter was entertaining...and thank-you to Legion of Doom, I owe you!

Anyone have any ideas for what stupid things they could get up to? I can see if I can fit my plans for Sasori and Deidara round them. I just want some stuff for the others to do. This chapter was short because I ran out of drunken ideas...:sigh: Hopefully next chapter will be longer.

By the way, if you didn't get it – 'Fish-cake-kid' is Naruto. Since, as I have been told, Naruto is the world for a fish-cake or something that you get in ramen. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

Review as always – the more reviews I get, the faster I update! You know it's true!! You KNOW IT!

Ja, _Blue_ x


End file.
